A SINful Crew
by HiddenBrother619
Summary: S.I.N. has had trouble with G.R.A.C.E. before but now they have to send two of their best solo agents to stop G.R.A.C.E. before they hatch their evil plan in the One Piece world
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Jump (Snow's POV)

I sat in the leather chairs in Greed's room. Her green chairs and desk were a small splash of color in the otherwise completely white room. The door opened and Greed walked in. Her bright green eyes were staring at, into, and through me. I was breathing heavily. It seemed extremely loud in the room. It was normally bad if one of the Seven Deadly Sins called you. She smiled before sitting down at her desk.

"Snow right?" she asked.

"Y-Yes ma'am," _Oh shit, did I stutter?_ Greed didn't seem to notice, she was looking at the papers in her hands.

"Okay, well, it seems you have quite a list of accomplishments. First in your class, survived the Playground, completed twenty-one missions alone; and another ten with a partner; you also never stuck with one partner, and never got attached to a fandom character canon or otherwise," I didn't know why she listed off all my accomplishments. "That's why you're being assigned to this mission." That was a relief, I wasn't in trouble she was just giving me a mission, but there was only one reason to be in her room on a mission brief, I was getting a partner. "Now you will have someone with you on this mission. She should be here now." Then the door opened up and another S.I.N. agent walked through. Her bubblegum pink hair was bright and cheerful despite the dark gray and black S.I.N. uniform; not that my lime green hair was too far away; her hair just barely came to her shoulders, and the S.I.N. uniform was worn as it should be: The full body suit which was a dark gray with black covering the arms and legs then lines coming from those to the middle to form the black circle on the front and back that bore S.I.N. in bright gold.

The girl looked at me then Greed. "So… What's the mission?" At least she seemed serious.

"Miss Bat, please sit and you will know."

After Bat sat down Greed continued. "Your mission is to the One Piece Universe, G.R.A.C.E seemed to had infiltrated the fandom long ago and left a secret weapon there back when generation four was still growing. Now they are sending generation six members into retrieve it and unleash it on the fandom. If we don't stop them they won't stop at One Piece they'll take over the multiverse."

I gave the one response everyone wanted to hear,"We'll stop them."

"Good." Greed said. She led us down the corridors to the weapons room. Where the scientist was waiting to hand us the weapons the mission.

The scientist stepped forward with the normal S.I.N. field uniforms, which looked the same as the regular uniform except it had hemet with a black stripe on both sides of the helmet. It did however, protect us from all harm not produced by magic, InBetween energy, or S.I.N. weaponry, but it overcharged our InBetween energy to do it and required us to eat chocolate while wearing it or we burn up. Then he handed us the standard S.I.N. phaser which had three available shots, but each shot did the same as wearing the field uniform. Then handed us chocolate stimulants which gave us almost the same effects as normal chocolate which balanced out the InBetween energy. Then the scientist used a key on a nearby door and handed us a blue cube which he got to explain.

"That is a prototype time stopper it allows you to move through a stopped world, however once turned off it will overload the InBetween energy of anyone nearby the device when it was turned on." I tucked it away and we went to the jump platform where we were handed normal clothes which we got and changed into. We gave Greed the our S.I.N. uniform to burn in case we died, yeah comforting. Then we stepped on and a machine's voice counted down, "Commencing jump in. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Jumping Sinners Snow and Bat." The white light of the jump machine beamed down and we were whisked away. We landed and I pulled out the Commlink which was the way S.I.N. contacted agents and helped agents on their mission. On the commlink was a message from the Seven, _**Build a crew.**_ Then I looked at the map we were next to Foosha Town, Dawn Island, East Blue. Funny we were starting our adventure the same place Luffy did. We walked into town and figured where to look for Pirates to join our crew, that's when we spotted the bar and knew to go there. We walked into the bar and down steps which lead to the main bar. It was dark and barely lit but people were still here, we were about to just go looking for people when we heard a man talking loudly to a group of people.

"I'm telling ya, I'm one of the richest pirates there is."he said, we finally saw the man talking. He was tall and lean, he had on black boots and pants like a stereotypical pirate, he also had on a white poet shirt that was unbuttoned at the top. His black hair was slicked back and he had a scar across his nose.

Another man questioned his story, "So where's your treasure then."

"I told I don't remember where it is and my maps were destroyed in a ship fire." He responded.

"Alright old man whatever you say." The man got up to face the other pirate.

"My name is Lain and I say you should change your tone little boy." The other pirate didn't like what Lain said so he punched Lain in the gut then punched him to the ground. He kicked Lain once more before leading the group away from him. Bat and I walk over and helped him up.

"Thank you." he sits at the bar and calls for the bartender, "Get these two a drink and get me a bottle of Captain." Bat and I only get water since we technically shouldn't drink on duty, we technically aren't old enough either, 20, but no one cares. Lain was drinking from the bottle he had and looked just downright pitiful, but for some reason I asked him, "Are you really a pirate?"

He looked at me, "Captain of the All-Blue Pirates, the crew that sailed the whole world. Now my crew has gone away wealthy and I'm sitting here, wasting my gold till I die from these bottles."

I felt bad, then I made the best dumb decision of my life, "We'll help you make a new crew."

He looked at me with a new life in his eyes, "Seriously?" he asked hopefully

"Yes." I said. He jumped up and let out a loud whoop. He ordered a two barrels of Captain to be delivered to the docks then left. We got to the ship in breakneck time and he led us to one of the ships docked and stood in front of it.

"Here she is, my ship. The S.S. Sea Sins." He shows us around the ship. There is twenty rooms that can fit two people. A medical bay filled with medicine and herbs, that can hold five injured. Two storage room and a brig. A Captain's quarters, a map room, and a crow's nest.

"So this ship is impressive,but how is it still in good condition?" I asked

"I pay a boy to keep it up and running and every week I come by to keep it up to." he responded, "Actually here he comes now. Draco come here my boy meet the two new crew mates for the ship."

This boy wearing black everything: Jacket, shoes, and pants. Walks up the gangplank he had his hood up and all we could see was the bottom of his jaw, his blue hair, and his gold eyes. He lowered his hood to show the face of a fifthteen year old boy with long blue hair.

"Hi, in case you didn't hear him, I'm Draco. I keep the ship running as good as I can." he said.

"With my help of course." Lain commented.

"When your not completly drunk of your ass."

"True."

Draco just sighed, "Anyway we can't take off, how many pirates do you think a drunk, a fifthteen year old, and two people can hold off."

"Very true, well we need more supplies so while we get that. You two go find us another member for the crew."

So we were off to find someone except we had no idea where to look. We looked around, but no one wanted to joins us, then some guy walked up to us.

"You two looking for pirates to join your crew?" he asked.

"Yeah why do you know any, are you one?" I answered and asked.

"No, but I know where to find some." he pulled a flyer out of his coat, "Pirate Arena the underground fighting tournament. Toughest S.O.B'S you'll find, you can find you members there."

We head to where the flyers say and find a small cave we walk down and we see a fighting tournament going on. We made in time for the finals.

"A man stood in the center of the arena holding a microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, introducing first the Terror of the Seas, the Metal Pirate Iron Jaws." a pirate with a full lower jaw made of metal raised his arms. "Next introducing the three time Pirate Fight winner the Vampiress, the deathly and beautiful, the Nightstalker of the Seas, Katherine." A girl on the opposite side with bleached blond hair raised her arm up. A bell sounded and the two ran at each other. Katherine grabbed Iron Jaws and flipped him over her. Iron Jaws grabbed Katherine and bit her, so Katherine turned and kicked Iron Jaws then threw him up and high kicked him. Right before he hit the ground Katherine curb stomped him. The bell sounded again.

"Your four time winner, Katherine." Katherine took a small bag from the man and left coming our way. I stopped her.

"Hey would you care to join our crew?" I asked.

She looked at me then Bat, "You guys pirates."

"Yeah and we could use someone like you." I said

"Sure I'll join you guys, it's boring here. These punks are weak." We led her to our ship where Lain and Draco were finishing preparations.

"Did you find someone?" Lain asked us.

"Yeah meet a four time fighting champion." I said gesturing to Katherine.

"Well good get one board we can make due with five people." We got on board and about to set off when someone else walked on. It was Iron Jaws and the guy from the bar.

"Well, well, well. Captain Drunk Ass does have a ship and crew." he walked over to Lain. "Here I thought you were lying about your pussy crew. Lain said nothing as he let out a deep breath. Then he turned and hit he man over the head with the bottle of rum he had. The guy went down as Iron Jaws yelled, "Get 'em boys." Pirates then rushed the ship trying to attack us. All of us held our own. Draco was dual wielding pistols making headshot after headshot, Katherine had grabbed two cutlasses and was slicing through pirates, Lain had his own cutlass and was cutting down pirates, Bat and I simply used our InBetween energy to knock them down not even using our actual power. Iron Jaws saw as his entire crew was defeated and backed up, right into Katherine. Katherine held him as Draco aimed a cannon towards the ship for the Iron Pirates, Iron Jaws' ship. IronJaw's was livid.

"No don't not my ship." Katherine then threw Iron Jaws in the way of the cannon, and Lain grabbed the guy from the bar and did the same. Draco fired the cannon into both and a huge beam of light came out of the cannon and we watched as they got carried and slammed into their ship which was exploded on impact.

Draco came behind just to utter one phrase which explain what happened, "Buggy Ball." Katherine then sliced to rope keeping us tied to the dock. Draco hoisted the sail and we were off. Draco said nothing as he grabbed a bag and filled it with food, pistol ammo, a sniper rifle, a scope, and rifle ammo. Then he climbed to the crow's nest and sat inside it.

"Why'd he go up there?" Bat asked.

"He always wanted to be a lookout." Lain said. We just continued to sail on Lain just standing at the front of the ship.

Lain just yelled for no reason, "I'm king of the world!" he stood up on the railing on the bow of the ship, "Woo-hoo."

"Hey save the Titanic moment for later and figure out where the Hades we're going." I yell. Lain steps down and walks over to the helm.

"I figure we try to build up the crew a little while headed for the grand line." Lain said.

"The Grand line! Why would we go there?" I asked.

"For the One Piece of course."

"O.K. set course for the Grand line."

We sailed for awhile then we we saw another ship. It changed course towards us, they must've wanted whatever we had. Draco was somehow already down here and ready with the cannons. The ship fired its cannons and we fired back. Finally it pulled up beside us and pirates jumped from their ship to ours. Katherine wasted no time to slice through the pirates. Then their captain jumped on board, he was extremely tall and was dressed in gold armor from head to toe. Katherine slashed at him only to have her swords not be effective.

"You can't harm me, my armor protects me from all physical harm." he said in a deep booming voice. Then he swiped Katherine away,he walked towards the rest of us. His crew had stopped fighting as he stepped forward.

"So who are you?" Lain asked the man.

"I am Yoroi, the Untouchable." he said. Then he swatted Lain as well. Lain landed in a heap next to Katherine, who was struggling up. Yoroi grabbed me and lifted me, by the back of my shirt, off the ground. Then grabbed Bat "What do you think boys, do you like them?" the crew all shook their heads and said yeah. He then collided our heads together and we blacked out. I was woke up later by someone throwing water on me. I woke up see Yoroi standing with a bucket in his hand.

"What do you want." I snarled at him. He turned and then I noticed I was in a cell. He closed the cell door. Then he removed his helm and I saw his face it was gorgeous except he had a scar running from his right eyebrow diagonally in a straight line to the left side of his chin.

"I wanted you. Your mine now. I own you." he said. "I just thought you want to be awake when introduced you to your fellow slaves." then he grabbed me again and led me down another level where it was even darker. I was then led to a cell that housed two other women. One was over in the corner curled in fetal position, her ginger hair covered in dirt and grime, her white dress shirt torn and dirty,nothing on her lower half. The other girl is over in the other corner looking broke and hanging her head low, her brown hair dirty as well, she wore nothing, she was covered in more dirt than the ginger. I felt Yoroi run a hand up the back of my shirt I turned on instinct and aimed a high kick to him. It caught him and he stumbled back, I was about to hit him again when he grabbed me and pinned me to the wall.

"A fighter well. I like your spirit, but I will soon break it." Then he threw me into the cell and slammed it closed. I stood up in the cell and hit the cell wall. I heard a voice from the cell next door.

"Snow is that you?" I heard Draco ask.

"Draco oh thank gods it's you. Where is everyone?"

"I don't know Lain and me were thrown down here. They took Bat, Katherine, then Lain somewhere else."

"How'd he get you."

"When he got Lain I ran for it, but I was shot in the leg and went down."

"Well don't worry I'll get us out of here." I grabbed the bars to the cell and focused willing them to freeze. Slowly ice spread across the bars, I smile then kicked the bars breaking them. I look at the two girls, "Come on it's ok." the ginger slowly stands and walks over and climbs through.

"Thank you." she said. The other girl crawls over and crawls through the bars and I help her stand and she leans on the ginger for support. I then walk over to Draco's cell freeze and break the bars. Draco and I scout the stairs as the other two stumble along. I creep up the stairs and when I come by the first door. I hear Bat inside, "Let me you fucking creeps." I bust inside the door and see five guys fighting with Bat, her shirt was gone and the pirates were bleeding and bruised. I froze the five guys then Bat meets my eyes. "Are we using powers now?"

"Yeah it's O.K. to use them." I say. Bat looks at the five frozen figure and they explode.

"Let's go she says." so we run out and we reach the main deck. Yoroi is slamming around Katherine when we reach it, he had put his helm back on.

Draco walked forward, "Coward hiding behind your armor!"

Yoroi looks over at us, "Ah so are you ready to be good little slaves."

"No why don't you quit being a sick fuck." I yell.

"Why should I, the world wasn't that nice to me. I was forced to do this my whole life as a cabin boy. Lock away during the day. Used at night. Traded for gold. One day I tried to fight back and want to know what happened." he took his helmet off. "They took a knife and cut a line across my face and then slammed me onto bed and said to me 'Who do you think you are untouchable, your nothing boy.' So I decided from that day on I would be untouchable I would never be hurt again, and share me teaching onto others and make them see it's better to be bigger and stronger than others."

"Just cause you hide behind armor doesn't make you strong. You shielding yourself is all you're doing."

"Doesn't matter." he pulls a knife from his belt and raises it high over Katherine. Bat threw out her hand and suddenly Yoroi's arm exploded. He fell back onto his back. Katherine grabbed her cutlass and slipped it in the chink of his armor, exposed from the exploded arm, and popped the chest piece off.

Katherine shoved her sword into his chest, "Hell awaits you." then pulled it out. The brown haired girl walked forward, she was holding a machete. She walked over kneeled down then brought the machete up and and down repeatedly onto his face.

I grabbed her and pulled her back, she started yelling at me, "Let go don't fucking touch me," and flailed, fighting me.

"Calm down,calm down. It's ok I'm the one who saved you." she looks at me, breathing heavily. She calms down and starts crying in my arms.

"It's ok, it's ok." I say patting her back, "Let's get you some clothes." I leave the ship to Katherine's mercy. I lead the brunette girl and the ginger to the ship to get some clothes. "So what are you names?"

The ginger looks up, "I'm Tory."

The brunette still looking down answers, "I don't have a name I was called Sprinkles all my life." I said nothing as I lead the to my room and gave them some clothes a tee shirt and jeans for them. I go back to the other ship and Katherine, Bat, and Draco are talking.

"What are you guys talking about… Where's Lain?" I ask.

Katherine points to a figure hanging over the ship, "Up there were trying to find ways to get him down." I whisper in her ear what to do. She pulls out her sword and throws it up hitting the rope dropping Lain. He hit the deck with a thud. He sat up holding his ribs.

"What the hell why didn't you climb up or use the platform they used to get to me and open my wounds for the crows?" he asked.

"This way was more fun." I said. Lain grumbled and we walked to the ship. We got back and Tory was in the infirmary with Sprinkles using the equipment to check her. Tory looked over at us. She had somehow found a suit, the pants, white gloves, and black suit coat. All of it.

"You guys need something?" then she looked at Lain and pulled him over and sat him on a bed and opened his shirt. "You have so many cuts on you I can cover those, but these ribs are in bad shape. She cleaned his wounds and bandaged them, then she wrapped his ribs. "Don't do anything strenuous for a couple days until those heal." then she went back to Sprinkles and continued checking her.

So we went onto the main deck, Draco stopped us before we could do anything.

"Hey guys we have seven members now. We can be an official crew now."

Lain looked at him, "What are you saying Draco?"

"I'm saying we need a jolly roger and a crew name." Draco replied

That's a good idea." Lain said. Then he started thinking.

Then I spoke up, "How about the Sinful Pirates?" I asked.

Lain looked up. The Sinful Pirates upon the Sea Sins. Sounds nice." Lain replied. Everyone agreed with him about the name. "Then I have an idea for the jolly roger." I grabbed a piece of paper and pencil from my bag and held the design before them it was the golden letters of S.I.N. with the crossbones through it. Everyone loved and in no time it was painted proudly onto our sail. We were off heading towards what we had no idea. The only thing was we set sail for the Grand Line.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: *Insert episode names here* (Bat's POV)

We were on our way to the Grand Line, well the best we could since Snow and I had very little skills at reading Lain's map and the other couldn't read a map at all. Plus it would blow our cover as S.I.N. agents to use our tech especially since we passed our InBetween energy as Devil Fruit powers. We were also going to need to stop soon to restock hopefully we could find someone somewhere who could read maps with some skill. We were only able to make out there was a small island coming up and we could stop there. As we pulled up we saw a black shadow swirling around a mountain. We docked and left our ship. Even Draco which was surprising. We went separate ways so we could buy items and not attract attention. Lain went with Draco; Katherine went with Tory and Sprinkles; I went with Snow.

"So where should we go first ?" I asked.

"Let's get some new clothes.S.I.N. may give you your pajamas and some everyday clothes, but they aren't nice and they don't work for a fancy dinner which I want to eat at before we leave." Snow replied.

"O.K. let's go shopping." I said. We eventually find a small mall and realize everyone had the same idea. Lain, Draco, Sprinkles, Katherine, and Tory were all here. Draco was at a gun shop bargaining for the weapons, Katherine was at a gym, Tory was looking at medical supplies, and Lain and Sprinkles were shopping for clothes like we were about to. We went through avoiding Lain and Sprinkles and got clothes and left going back to the ship.

"So what's the treasure." Snow asks.

"Well we have a bunch of new clothes and some dresses, ugh." I replied. We went to change clothes. I changed into a plain white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and my converse. I came on deck and Snow was already on deck having changed into a white T-shirt with the Marines symbol across the front with a black X marking it out, with jeans, and boots. She was staring at the horizon. The black cloud around the mountain was breaking up showing it wasn't a cloud but winged people. Then they descended onto the city, Snow jumped off the ship and hit the ground running I followed suit and when we reached the city the bird men had started causing mayhem: they were breaking into stores and robbing citizens. Snow jumped right into action freezing two birdmen trying to rob some kids. I caused them to explode and we took off towards the main square where a lot of action was taking place. When we reached it we realized they and captured the whole crew except Katherine and had them tied up inside a cage. A birdman was in front of the cage. He was tall and beefy, black wings that were out the back of his armor, his arms were that of a human but his hands were like talons. He had a bird shaped helmet on top of his head.

"Did you idiots get the mayor yet or are you still fooling around!" he yelled. Two bird men dragged a old man into the street. "So you're mayor around here, good." he punched the old man. "Do you know how hard it is to live with feathers and not be accepted?" he hit the man again, "No you don't." he hauled the man over to a stone and raised a sword above his head. I rushed forward and tackled the bird to the ground then I threw out my hand and caused the cage holding everyone to explode. They were ready to fight as they are freed. The lead birdman just spreads his wings, "Do you think you can face me. Captain Mōkin of the Airborne Pirates. Get them men," The birds charged and I exploded their insides, Katherine sliced off wings and arms, Lain caught them on fire, Draco shot them, Snow froze them, Sprinkles cut at them while Tory threw something in vials at them. We basically sliced through them like the last crew. It was really embarrassing that nothing new happened with this crew, well nothing new till we got to Mōkin. He looked at his defeated crew and smiled.

"That was the greatest thing that's ever happened. Thank you for killing this damned crew cause now that means my curse has been broken," he said. We froze… a curse. He spread his wings and his eyes glowed a dark red. "My curse was I was forbidden to use my dark absorb spell until my crew was dead. Now thanks to you I can absorb my crew and become the bird god Thoth. He started smoking then the smoke traveled to his crew and pulled them towards him then a wall of feathers spun around him and blocked him from view. When the wall finally dropped he was still there except he had beautiful white feathers and was no longer wearing armor. He held out his arms and his armor repaired except it was black as night and covered all of his body except for his wings then he manifested a sword and rushed us. Katherine was the first one to respond running forward and meeting Thoth's sword with her own. Thoth was stronger though and it knocked Katherine back. She yelled then rushed again only to be knocked back each time he tried to hit Thoth. Eventually Thoth grabbed her lifted her high and slammed her to the ground, cracking the concrete on impact. He stepped onto and over her using her like a mat on the ground. He walked towards us and Snow tried to freeze him, but it failed to do anything. "Don't try to use you Devil Fruit powers on me. In my God form I am completely invincible to powers."

"Are you immune to this," a voice, Tory's, yelled. He looked over and a vial hit his helmet lighting it up with green flames, Greek Fire. He yelled and removed his helmet. His face was covered in white feathers and was like a dove's head.

"You will pay for that," he pushed forward with his wings. He grabbed Tory and started up with her. No one here could fly so we could only watch. Then Draco reached into his backpack and pulled out a sniper rifle, how did he fit that in there, and aimed it he fired a shot and we saw Thoth fly backwards, he must've been hit. Then we saw him drop Tory and she was plummeting fast. Then right as she would've hit the ground Katherine shot forward and caught her. Thoth landed and roared in frustration. "Why can't all of you just die," He then let out a sonic screech, at first it was just hurting my ears, then my arms started turning a porcelain white and started cracking. He was about to turn us into dolls and shatter us. I slowly started walking and made my way towards Snow. I eventually reached her and took her hand. I closed my eyes and focused, I felt my InBetween energy and Snow's find each other. I then had my touch hers it was a cold energy and mine started wrapping around hers. Even if she somehow didn't know it was me our powers were combining. Once they were combined I opened my eyes and released it at Thoth. A beam of pure energy shot at him. He smiled and opened his arms wide to show it had no effect, except the energy went straight through him and left a hole in his torso. He stared at the hole and then the hole started to spread completely disintegrating him. Eventually there is nothing left and the wind blows the ashes away.

"Well that was disturbing." Draco said.

"It worked at least." Katherine said. After that a glowing light came from the sky. It started talking.

"Thank you for purifying me. As thanks I like to give you my assistant Star." a shimmering form appears as girl is dropped in front of you wearing a dress with a start pattern on it. She is also equipped with two swords made of stars and has short brown hair.

The girl bows, "Hello I'm Star, my lord Thoth wanted me to join you to thank you for cleansing him."

"Hey it was no problem." I said.

"So what do you do?" Katherine ask.

"I'm a navigator, I can sail with the stars and because I was with a God I can predict weather before it happens and tell all parts of a ship to sail smoothly."

"Well then welcome to the crew Star," Lain says coming up and extending his hand. "I'm the Captain of The SINful Pirates."

She takes his hand and shakes it, "Nice to meet you Captain. Shall we get going?" We lead her back to the ship and show her to a room and show her around the ship. She watches as Draco climbs to the crows nest. She follows him saying she'll be able to navigate better from high up. We all go back to our daily routine. Tory was in the medical bay, Lain was at the helm of the ship, Sprinkles was training in combat with Katherine, Snow was practicing with her InBetween energy, leaving me to do what I did best; go read. I headed to my room and dug into my bag and pulled out my KHR manga and started reading it. I'm in a really good part when I hear a knock on the door. I opened it and to my surprise it's Draco.

"Hey Draco, what did you want?" I asked.

"Lain wanted me to tell you we're coming up on an island and we want to have a plan." he said before leaving without another word to me. I laid my book still open face down on the bed and left. The group was together and waiting.

"So what's the team huddle for?" I asked.

"Well we want to have a game plan before we land on an uncivilized island. Some of us need to stay behind to watch the ship with the cavalry and some need to scout ahead. We need to figure out team A, B, and C." Lain replied.

"Hey if we need a leader for team stay back I volunteer." Draco says stepping forward.

"O.K. Draco, team back-ups Leader is Katherine, and team first response leader is me."

"Well I want that one and that one." Katherine says pointing at Tony and Sprinkles.

"Well I'll take Bat and Snow with me if anything gets in the way they'll be useful." Lain responds.

"So I got Star and… myself." Draco finished.

Lain started up again, "Well then it's settled let's go." Then we were off onto the island. There wasn't wasn't much in the way, but we wanted to explore the island for eatable food and so far we had bananas, coconuts, and some berries.

"You guys think we'll find actual food somewhere?" I ask.

"You hoping for a fast food joint somewhere?" Snow asked laughing.

"No I was hoping for a small rabbit to kill and eat or a bird." I say looking around wondering where any of the animals are. Then we heard rustling to our left and a giant log dropped and hit us and we fell back into a net trap. Then we heard hollering and hooting and men dressed in tribal paint and outfits walked from the forest. The head one had a bone through his nose and was the fattest. He grabbed the net and started dragging us behind him. We didn't know where the destination was until we reached a ship which was half on the land with a huge rock lodged in the front of the hull. He pulled us onto the ship and released us into a prison below beck. I shook the cage, Katherine, Sprinkles, and Tory would've seen us be captured and shouldn't be far behind so we needed to escape fast. I turned to Snow.

"Want to freeze these for me?" she gripped the bars and her hands glowed blue as frost spread across the bars turning them brittle. After they were fully froze I released a bubble and was about to explode it when I heard someone walking down the stairs. I waited and let the guard get in front of the cell and exploded it impaling him with ice shards.

We rushed out and immediately headed up the steps. We saw the head tribal man adding Lain's sword to a giant throne made of weapons. Two guards saw us walking up the stairs and attacked us. Snow froze one and shattered him. I simply exploded a bubble on each side of his head. I had a policy on killing anyone, only if they harmed children or were really violent.

The head man turned towards us, "Well, well, well, looks like the prisoners have started a riot."

"Yeah, but they aren't alone big boy." I heard Katherine yell. The big guy looked up at the crow's nest of his ship as Katherine slammed downwards towards the main deck. Katherine landed in a superhero pose, both cutlass drawn.

"Hahaha. You want to face me. The mighty Aku Aku Man Eater, of the Uka Uka Pirates."

"No I wish to face Silent Mouth, of the Bitch Ass Pirates." Katherine taunted. Aku Aku got red faced and reached for his throne grabbing a war axe he ran for Katherine and brought his axe down on her. Katherine caught the blow on her cutlass and held the axe. Then a vial came from the crow's nest and it exploded in a cloud of smoke. Aku Aku jumped back and Sprinkles and Tory slid down ropes to land next to Katherine.

"Sorry we were late, but we had to get the signal high enough." Tory said pointing up. We looked just as a smoke version of our Jolly Roger disappeared.

Aku Aku just laughed, "If your calling for help. They fall to us and you'll be dead before they get here."

He pulled anhorn from his belt and blew it. All around the ship pirates ran from their huts and charged the ship. I threw a bubble and caused the gangplank to fall causing many of the pirates to fall into the water, but most were still climbing up the sides. Snow flew into action starting to freeze guys, Katherine was right behind her charging Aku Aku, Lain ran for his sword, Tory and Sprinkles stood back to back fighting off pirates with a machete and bow staff. Then a explosion rocked the ship. I saw the Ole Sea Sins come around the curve firing cannons.

The Uka Uka Pirates saw our small group pushing them back and the tide was seriously turning now that the ship was coming in, so they did the smartest thing all day and ran off the ship. Aku Aku who was engaged with Katherine shoved her off.

He yelled at his crew, "Where you going you cowards." One of the cannonballs hit the mast it started to snap and fall. Katherine saw in headed in her direction and rolled out the way. Aku Aku wasn't as fast and the mast fell on top him and smashed through the ship. The ship started caving in and I ran for the stern and jumped off and dropped into the water as the ship fell apart. I swam for our ship and climbed up the side and dropped on the deck soaking wet. Lain, Tory, and Sprinkles also pulled themselves out the water while Katherine and Snow where standing on the rock the ship was stuck on. Katherine grabbed Snow and jumped from the rock to the ship landing flat footed on the ship.

Lain clapped his hands together, "Ok everyone let's get changed into dry clothes and come back up to regroup and see if we can find any treasure in that camp of theirs. I headed downstairs and changed out of my wet clothes and pulled out a dry pair of blue jeans and a pink t-shirt. I was pulling on my boots in favor of my wet tennis shoes when the ship violently rocked to one side throwing me off my bed. I ran outside my room barefoot. Tory was coming out buttoning up a white blouse and Sprinkles was snapping closed her blue jeans while still in a pink bra. We rushed up the stairs and when we reached the main deck we saw three huge four armed men standing on the deck.

"Hello. I am Nacho of the Shokan Pirates. I wish to welcome you to join us in our celebration to the goddess Kali."

"If we refuse?" I ask.

"We give you to Kali as a sacrifice."


End file.
